<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demigods Texting? by 13sDaughter1998 (PenguinLover1098), PenguinLover1098</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569777">Demigods Texting?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/13sDaughter1998'>13sDaughter1998 (PenguinLover1098)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098'>PenguinLover1098</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>All characters - Freeform, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:07:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23569777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/13sDaughter1998, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/PenguinLover1098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Different than the one on Wattpad!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. New Phones</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's Pov</p>
<p>One day I had randomly asked Connor and Travis if there was a way we (the 7 plus others) could text inside camp and be safe from monsters. Normally cell phones attracted monsters, but I figured since we had the magical barrier around camp protecting us I assumed we'd be fine. And I was so right.</p>
<p>There was a way. We could do it with out phones as long as we turned off data and only used wifi. This would kill the signal that attracted monsters. Since our phones were back at home, Chiron had bought us new ones for Christmas.</p>
<p>"I call orange!" Leo grabbed the orange phone. Well, it was a black phone with an orange case anyway.</p>
<p>"I call gold!" Annabeth grabbed the gold one from the table. Rosie (a/n: my oc for Percy's little sister, read my other fics!) and I glared at each other. There was a pastel pink phone and a dark blue phone on the table. Being children of Poseidon and both loving the color blue, we both knew which one we wanted.</p>
<p>"I'm not taking the pink one," Rosie said slowly and angrilly.</p>
<p>"Neither am I."</p>
<p>"There's a white one."</p>
<p>"In your dreams."</p>
<p>I quickly grabbed the blue phone and Rosie was too slow.</p>
<p>"Dang it!"</p>
<p>"Haha!" I laughed in her face. Annabeth and the others just rolled her eyes.</p>
<p>"I call pink!" Piper squealed and grabbed the pink phone. Connor and Travis got white and black, Will got yellow and Nico got grey.</p>
<p>"You're not allowed to use them outside of camp. Am I understood?" Chiron asked.</p>
<p>"Yes Chiron," we all mumbled. Chiron just rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>"This is a bad idea." I heard Mr.D say.</p>
<p>"You're probably right," Chiron sighed. "They're never going to look up again."</p>
<p>Nope. I was never looking up again. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The 7 Group Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy's Pov</p>
<p>I had started a group chat with the others. </p>
<p>Percy's Awesome Group Chat</p>
<p>Percy: Hey guys! <br/>Annabeth: Percy I'm in class, what is it?<br/>Percy: I love you<br/>Annabetj,: *rolls eyes" I love you too<br/>Hazel: aw<br/>Percy: *glares angrilly*<br/>Hazel: I ruined it <br/>Piper: yep</p>
<p>Jason: Guys I got a bad grade on my report card, Zeus (a/n: I'm just going to use the Greek gods) is going to KILL ME<br/>Thalia: just explain yourself and be honest he'll understand<br/>Jason: You don't understand! The last time I god a bad grade I didn't go anywhere for WEEKS. I'm scared HELP<br/>Hazel: just tell him why you were distracted<br/>Jason: I ... Can't <br/>Piper: why<br/>Jason: it's embarrassing<br/>Piper: I'm sure it's fine, tell us and we'll tell you it's ok<br/>Jason: I couldn't stop thinking about you<br/>Everyone: awww<br/>Hazel: we should form a group and go up there to talk to Zeus with him<br/>Everyone: yeah!<br/>Jason: thanks guys!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Talking to Zeus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy: why don't you just text him the bad news? What's your grade anyway</p>
<p>Jason: I got a C</p>
<p>Percy: WOW</p>
<p>Annabeth: he'd ground you over a C? That's not so bad</p>
<p>Jason: I wasn't done</p>
<p>Percy: uh oh</p>
<p>Annabeth: well what else is there</p>
<p>Jason: I also got a D, an E and an F</p>
<p>Percy: ouch</p>
<p>Jason: yeah</p>
<p>Hazel: it's going to be ok, just don't panic</p>
<p>Jason: too late</p>
<p>Hazel: *rolls eyes* </p>
<p>Piper: come on guys we can all text him together </p>
<p>Thalia: here I'll text him right now</p>
<p>Jason: NO IM SCARED </p>
<p>Piper: *rolls eyes* </p>
<p>Percy: just get him to video chat with you and then explain</p>
<p>Jason: ok *calls Zeus*</p>
<p>Zeus: yes?</p>
<p>Jason: guys I'm scared</p>
<p>Thalia: keep going!</p>
<p>Jason: I have bad news</p>
<p>Zeus: ok what'd you do to your sister</p>
<p>Jason: SERIOUSLY</p>
<p>Thalia: ha</p>
<p>Jason: not helping</p>
<p>Thalia: sorry not sorry </p>
<p>Jason: I didn't do anything to her!</p>
<p>Zeus: then what do you need because I'm busy</p>
<p>Percy: doing what? *laughs*</p>
<p>Annabeth: PERCY! *Yells angrilly*</p>
<p>Jason: it's kind of about my report card</p>
<p>Zeus: ughhh</p>
<p>Jason: I got a C, a D an E and an F</p>
<p>Zeus: well you're grounded.</p>
<p>Jason: I figured </p>
<p>Zeus: hang up</p>
<p>*Jason hangs up*</p>
<p>Thalia: there was that so hard</p>
<p>Jason: YES! IM STILK TRYING NOT TO CRY!</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Percy's Report Card</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie: You're doomed</p>
<p>Percy: I KNOW THAT</p>
<p>Annabeth: How bad did you do *sighs*</p>
<p>Percy: I got all E's </p>
<p>Annabeth: Wait even in Greek Mythology?</p>
<p>Percy: YES</p>
<p>Annabeth: wow</p>
<p>Percy: I did worse than Jason! *Sobs*</p>
<p>Jason: Haha Im smarter than Percy!</p>
<p>Percy: DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE JASON</p>
<p>Annabeth: Ok relax I'm sure Sally's used to this right?</p>
<p>Percy: My mom is but Poseidon isn't! He's going to freak out!</p>
<p>Rosie: I also did better than him</p>
<p>Percy: BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE DYSLEXIA YOU BRAT</p>
<p>Rosie: Don't make me get dad Jackson</p>
<p>Percy: Ooh I'm so scared</p>
<p>Rosie: That's it! I'm setting up a video chat with all of us. Including mom</p>
<p>Percy: YOU WOULDN'T DARE</p>
<p>Rosie: TRY ME</p>
<p>Annabeth: Just accept it Percy, you're grounded </p>
<p>Percy: I know</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>